Home Alone
by TitansRule
Summary: Kitty visits the Brotherhood after 'Impact' to tell them about Magneto and Mystique and finds herself home alone with her boyfriend. With the mansion's security out, she decides to stay the night. Rated for content. Pure Lancitty fluff, no angst.


**Disclaimer: XME doesn't belong to me. This is an extended version of Chapter 23 of my multi-chapter fic 'All's Fair in Love and War' but can be read alone. It's set just after 'Impact' and Wanda's memories haven't been as messed with, so she does still dislike her father. Kitty and Lance didn't break up after 'Mainstream' but worked things out; Tabitha is still part of the Brotherhood; and Kitty gets along with all of them. If you want any more back-story – or just like my writing – check out my other stories!**

* * *

Home Alone

"Kitty? Kitty? Kitty?"

Kitty blinked and shook her head. "Where am I?"

Wanda pushed a steaming mug of coffee into her hands. "You're at the Boarding House. You seemed a bit out of it when you knocked on the door."

"I was. I didn't even register getting here." Kitty took a sip. "Drink of the gods, this stuff. Lance here?"

"They'll be back…" Wanda broke off as the front door opened.

"Kitty?" Lance asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you…" Kitty broke off, unsure how to word it. "Professor Xavier…he thinks that Magneto is…"

"Dead." Pietro finished shortly. "We know. We were ready for it."

Wanda nodded. "It is hard, Kitty." She admitted as if reading her mind. "He may have been a bastard, but he was our father. I think even Mom's taking it hard."

"It's understandable." Lance told her.

"It's not just that." Kitty looked up. "Mystique's gone too. There was an accident involving her and a cliff." She paused. "At least, I assume it was an accident, but Kurt and Rogue were the only two there and they're not telling."

Lance took a moment to digest this. "Would you think any less of me if I told you that I really don't care?"

"No." Kitty took another drink of coffee and looked around. "I love what you've done with the place."

"Yeah, Mom took one look at it and freaked." Wanda admitted. "It took the boys ages to accept it, but I keep telling them…"

"Family's not charity." Tabby finished, standing behind Kitty's chair and hugging her. "Hey."

"Hey." Kitty tilted her head back to look at her. "Putting up with this lot alright?"

"Well, it's a tough job, but someone's got to do it." Tabby joked.

Pietro ducked away from her hand. "Not the hair!" He looked at Kitty. "We were gonna grab a movie; you coming?"

"Thanks, but I'm not really in a 'movie' kind of place right now." Kitty admitted.

"I'm gonna pass too, guys, I think." Lance added.

"But…" Todd began.

Pietro clapped a hand over his mouth. "Good idea, Lance; see you!" They were gone in a gust of wind.

Tabby rolled her eyes. "Boys. Come on, Wanda, Fred; better go protect Speedy from the normies."

"Knowing Pietro, it'll be the other way round." Wanda commented, following her.

Kitty raised an eyebrow as the door closed. "Are you really not up to it or does this have something to do with the fact that we're now alone in an empty house?"

Lance smirked and pulled her to her feet. "You know me too well." He leaned in, but pulled away just before their lips met. "So why are you really here?"

"To tell you about Magneto and Mystique." Kitty replied easily.

"No, because I heard you ask for me." Lance told her, kissing her nose. "If that were true, you'd have been asking for Pietro."

Kitty sighed. "I'm just…I'm scared, Lance. I don't like not being in control and I've got no control over this."

"Yeah, you do." Lance told her, kissing her forehead and down her face. "You could tell me to bugger off."

"Not _this_." Kitty let her head fall back as he started kissing her neck. "The…The whole…If you want a straight answer, you're going to have to stop doing that."

"Hmm, what a dilemma…" Lance's words vibrated against her skin and she bit back a moan. "I do want to know what's wrong, but you always taste so delicious."

"What's the time?" Kitty gasped. "Curfew's eleven."

"It's only nine." Lance nipped at her collar-bone. "We're alright. What's that noise?"

"That's my phone." Kitty pulled away and checked the number, fully intending to ignore the call, but groaned. "It's the Institute; if I don't answer it…" She shuddered. "Hello? Hey, Scott. Really? Oh, that's awful. Yes, that's fine. No, of course not. What do you take me for? See you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up. "Guess what?"

"Summers changed his mind about me and gave you permission to stay here tonight?" Lance guessed wildly.

"Not quite." Kitty smirked. "But you're close. Apparently, the computer system's on the glitch and I'm locked out. So I need a place to stay tonight. Do you mind?"

"Mind?" Lance repeated.

Kitty looked innocent. "Yeah, I mean, if it's too much trouble, I'm sure I can find someone to…" She was cut off by a passionate kiss and Lance pulled her to him, so she could feel exactly how much he didn't mind. Reluctantly, Kitty broke the kiss and leaned up to whisper, "I think we need somewhere a little more comfortable."

"I think that is a very good idea." Lance murmured against the soft skin of her neck. "How's my room sound?"

"Brilliant." Kitty moaned, tilting her head back to give him better access. "Definitely one of your better ideas."

Lance transferred his mouth back to hers, pulling her towards the stairs. How they got up them, neither of them knew, but somehow they found themselves in Lance's room, Kitty's back pressed up against the wall. "Kitty…" He managed to gasp out, forcing his lips from hers. "We need to stop."

"Why?" Kitty asked, looking up at him innocently.

_Damn those eyes_. Lance kissed her forehead. "Because the longer we carry on, the harder it's going to be to stop." He closed his eyes as she shifted against him. "Quite literally, in my case. And I love you; I don't want to push you into anything…"

Kitty giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are so sweet. But that's not going to happen tonight, honey. And, before you bring up anything else, I'm on the Pill; we don't need to worry." She giggled again at the dumbstruck expression on his face, taking the opportunity to tug his shirt over his head. "Well, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

Lance grinned and pressed his lips to hers again. "I love you, Kitten." He murmured. "I love you so much." His hands found the buttons on her shirt and began to undo them gently.

"I…" Kitty cut herself off with a moan as his lips moved from her lips down to her neck again. "I love you."

Lance pushed the shirt off her shoulders and she phased to allow it to fall to the floor, revealing a lacy-white bra and he couldn't help noticing that her Shadowcat uniform did nothing for her figure. "Damn, Kitten…"

Kitty smirked as his gaze ran over her, his hands stilling on her waist, and took hold of his wrists, before pushing him back so he was seated on his bed. Her smirk turned slightly predatory as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, before letting her jeans drop to the ground as well.

Lance reached for her and she complied, straddling his waist as they fell backwards onto the bed, her lips running down his neck and to his chest. He let out a groan, as her fingers raked over his skin. "And I thought I was the one with the bad reputation."

Kitty lifted her head to admire the hickey she knew she'd just left. "Oh, baby, I thought you knew me better than that. You know perfectly well that I just never get caught."

"Oh, really?" Something sparked in his eyes and he flipped them both over, his hands running over her stomach and sides, making her fall into giggles, as he knew it would, because only he knew how ticklish she was there.

For any other couple, perhaps, the mood would be ruined, but they weren't any other couple. Somehow this act was so completely _them_ that it made the moment all the more special. When he stopped, his hands moved to either side of her head, so when she opened her eyes, she looked directly into his.

"Caught you." Lance murmured, dropping his head slightly to kiss her lips.

"Yeah, you did." Kitty cocked her head slightly. "What is it?"

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are right now." Lance told her honestly.

Kitty smiled softly up at him, laughter still in her eyes, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving. "So now you've caught me, what do you plan on doing with me?"

"This." Lance lowered his head again, this time directly to her left breast, taking the hardened nipple into his mouth, making her moan aloud.

As his hand skimmed her thigh and began to play around the edge of her panties, Kitty threaded her fingers into his dark hair, silently pleading with him not to stop. "Lance…"

Lance lifted his head and moved his hand. "Yes?"

Kitty's hips bucked slightly. "Please…"

"Yes?" Lance prompted again.

Kitty bit her lower lip. "You can be downright cruel sometimes." She shifted her hips again, but he moved his hand further still. "Lance, please…"

Lance slipped his hand into her panties. "Here?"

"Yes…" Kitty trailed off with a gasp as a finger slid inside her, followed swiftly by another.

His hand stilled and his mouth was suddenly centimetres from her ear, breath caressing her skin, making her shudder with delight. "Help me." His free hand tugged at her panties and she phased just long enough for him to pull them away, letting them land somewhere in the darkness of his room, but she didn't have time to reflect on that, because his hand started moving again and his mouth was suddenly…

Kitty cried out, the sound bouncing off the walls; the house was empty except for the two of them, but even if it wasn't she wouldn't care; all that mattered was how _good_ that felt. She clutched at the sheets, a haze falling over her mind even as pleasure bubbled within her, ebbing and flowing until it shattered over her, pushing her in to oblivion, as she cried out.

As the haze settled and allowed her to see the room clearly, Kitty's eyes refocused on her boyfriend, who was still leant over her, a satisfied smirk playing on his face. She raised a questioning eyebrow, unable to articulate words for the moment.

His smirk widened slightly. "Kitty Pryde, you are, without doubt, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

A blush staining her face, Kitty ran her gaze over him. "And you are, without doubt, over-dressed." She ran a hand across his stomach, just above the waistband of his pants, relishing in the shiver that ran through him. Sliding her hands up to his chest again, she pushed firmly, just hard enough to flip him onto his back and allow her to phase his boxers off his body along with his pants. "I never realised just how useful these powers are." She murmured, running a delicate hand down to his hardened member, allowing herself a smirk at his intake of breath at the contact.

Curiously, she ran her hand along its length stroking him gently, once, twice, three times, and, impulsively, she slid down his body and took the tip into her mouth.

Suddenly she was on her back again, and his hands and mouth were everywhere, and every inch of his body was pressed against hers.

"I want you so badly." His voice breathed in her ear, sending a pool of heat straight between her legs.

"Lance…" Her voice was breathy and sounded strange to her ears, but he must have heard her because he pressed his mouth desperately to hers, nudging her legs apart with his knee.

Lance pulled back and cupped her face. "You're sure?"

Kitty couldn't help smiling at the love and concern in his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. I love you, Lance; I want this."

Lance positioned himself at her entrance. "I love you."

A sharp pain shot through her and she cried out, feeling him still atop her.

"Kitten?"

His voice seemed to cut through the pain, washing it away and she became aware of his fingertips brushing away the tears on her face.

Opening her eyes, not entirely sure when she'd closed them, Kitty took a deep breath. "I'm okay… just…don't leave me."

Lance kissed her softly. "Never. Take your time."

Even as he spoke, Kitty could feel the remains of the pain settle into a delicious ache. Experimentally, she moved her hips, feeling a shock of pleasure go through her at the friction between her legs

Slowly, Lance pulled out of her, before thrusting back in. It took them a few seconds, but they quickly moved into a harmonious rhythm; once again, something began stirring within her, forcing gasps and moans from her parted lips.

Her hands ran up and down his back, pulling him deeper within her, his name now mixing in with her cries. One of his hands cupped her breast, squeezing it softly, as the other supported much of his weight and his lips caressed her face and neck.

"Oh…Lance…" Kitty suddenly stiffened beneath him as her orgasm washed over her, sending her into mini-convulsions of pleasure as she screamed to the heavens.

And with one, two, three thrusts more, Lance hit the same peak, moaning her name into her shoulder.

For a few minutes, the two stayed where they were, then Lance rolled over, pulling his girlfriend with him. He grabbed the covers from the end of his bed and pulled them over both of them, as she cuddled into his strong chest, brushing her lips against the skin. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Kitty responded sleepily. "That was…"

"Amazing." Lance finished, kissing her forehead.

No more words passed between them that night. No more words were needed. The young lovers fell into a peaceful sleep, unconcerned by the rest of the world, the threat of Apocalypse far from their minds.

The rest of the Brotherhood returned to find an empty kitchen and a note on the table explaining the problem with the Mansion's security.

Pietro and Wanda seemed to read each other's minds and distracted the others enough to get everyone to bed without waking Lance to tell him about the movie, which Wanda had to admit had been very good, despite it not being her first choice.

Once everyone was in for the night, the twins exchanged a glance. "Should we…?" Pietro asked, nodding at the closed door.

"Let me." Wanda knocked lightly, before pushing the door open. The room was dark and quiet, but she could still make out two people asleep and smiled, pulling the door shut.

"Well?" Pietro prompted.

Wanda smirked. "Life just got interesting around here."

**

* * *

**

AN: Okay, this was my first M-rated story and I'm a little nervous, so please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
